


Family Bonds

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonds

"Marc."

Marcus froze at the sound of the woman's voice behind him. It was one he had not heard in a few years and immediately caused conflicting emotions to brew up inside him. He had the simultaneous urge to spin around to give her a hug and to rush into his office and lock the door.

The day was bound to come when someone in his family discovered that he had moved back to wizarding London. The fact seemed even more inevitable as his nightclub was experiencing greater and greater successes. But he still had not given much thought to how he would respond when one of them finally showed back up in his life.

All of the anger he felt when his parents first turned him away came bubbling back up. He had hit a rough patch in his life and had expected his family to be there for him. Even a family so focused on appearances like his had always been should still be there to support their own.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there before he heard his name again. He took in a deep breath and turned to face her. He had intended to say something in greeting, but nothing came to mind.

"You've been back for how long and still haven't come by to see your aunt? I'd be hurt if I didn't understand what you've been through, dear." She walked toward him and put out her arms to give him a hug.

Marcus put up his own arm to cut her off. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I had not expected any visitors this afternoon."

She gave him a knowing smile. "I know. I probably shouldn't have just sprung myself on you. Though if I had announced my intentions to visit, I was certain you would have declined my request."

"And on that point you would have been correct." Marcus sighed. "That wasn't fair. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready to see any of you all, to be honest." He sat down on a stool at the bar.

His aunt took a seat next to him, leaving an open stool between them. "Look, Marc, I know that your parents' decision not to help you seems a bit cold. They should be there for you no matter what. But it was not an easy decision for them to make."

He slammed his fist on the bar. "Did you just come here to make excuses for them? Because if that's all, you can turn around and leave right now. I don't need anyone telling me how hard it was for them. I don't need anyone telling me they're sorry or they want me to come by for dinner. I don't need anyone asking me to forgive them."

"What do you need, then, Marc?" There was a look of sincere concern in her eyes. "I didn't come here to make excuses for them. I came because I've missed you. I don't agree with the choice they made, even if I do know how much your father has agonized over his decision. And perhaps I should have spoken up more at the time, but you know it wouldn't have mattered once your father made up his mind."

Marcus turned to face her. "It's not your fault. I know that. But it made it that much harder when everyone just seemed to go with his decision. Even as an adult, a person needs their family - especially when their world is crumbling behind him."

She stepped off the stool and made to go in for a hug. This time, Marcus didn't attempt to stop her. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes as he sat wrapped in her embrace.

"Don't get angry with me, but I do have a message to deliver to you while I'm here. I would like to get it out of the way so then we can talk about other things." He released Marcus and sat on the stool next to him.

"Well?"

"Your father would like to see you. Your mother told me he will never reach out to you himself - pride, embarrassment, stubbornness, what have you - but he really would like to see you. I'm not going to pressure you to anything. It's your decision, but I was asked to pass that along."

He stared at the bottles behind the bar for a moment before he let out a chuckle. "So, she knows you were coming to see me?"

"Yes." She hesitated. "But don't blame her? Your father--"

"She's her own person."

His aunt gave him a concerned look. "Fair enough." She looked around the club. "Quite the place you've built for yourself here, dear."

"That it is. A bit quiet right now since we don't open for hours yet." He stood and walked around behind the bar. "Can I get you a drink? Club soda? Pumpkin juice?"

"A club soda for me," she answered as she continued looking about the room.

Marcus poured her a club soda and a bit of firewhiskey for himself. "So, you said you wanted to get that message out of the way. What else did you want to discuss?"

She turned to face him and sat on the stool across from where he was standing. "Well, I've missed my dear nephew. I likely would have gone looking for you before, but I didn't know where to start. And I've never spent much time in the Muggle world, so it might not have been the best idea."

Marcus chuckled. "Yes, my father told me about the time you went to the Muggle cinema during the holidays between your fifth and sixth year of school."

"Of course you would bring that up," she replied while shaking her head. "I have certainly grown up quite a bit since then, you know."

"I don't doubt it." He sipped his firewhiskey. "So, what are you saying? You want me to just let you back into my life or something?" His question was one that seemed to sting his aunt, even though he had tried to keep his tone as unemotional as possible.

"Look. I know what you went through was rough. And I know it was made even worse by your family turning their backs on you. But you need to know that I never advocated for or supported the approach taken by your father. My brother is a stubborn man - always has been - as you well know. If I could have told you this before you left, I would have. But you were gone before I had the chance. So now that you're back - I love you and support you no matter what. And I hate that the choices of other have caused us to grow apart, Marc."

Marcus took another sip from his glass and stared off toward the door. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes again and was doing all he could to fight them back.

"Marc?" She placed her hand on his, startling him back into the moment.

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I would love to be able to see you again. I've missed you, too, and having any family around. But know that it's not easy for me. I've spent the last few years on my own and resenting all of you. Not only has it taught me to depend more on myself than anyone, but it's made it hard for me to let people into my life. If you're going to be a part of it, you can't ever turn from me again. I find it's difficult enough to forgive once - there won't be a second time."

There were tears in his aunt's eyes. He wondered if maybe he was a bit too short with his response, but he was being honest. Family had already disappointed him more than enough in his lifetime and he wasn't about to throw open the door to letting any of them do it again.

"I understand, Marc. Believe me, I do." She smiled as she wiped the tears from her left eye.

"And one other thing you must promise me," Marc continued. "You can't just go back and report everything to my parents. They're still not a part of my life and I intend to keep it that way. If you're here just to spy for them or plan to tell them everything I tell you, then I'd rather you just leave right now. I don't mean to be harsh, but you need to understand that I really do want nothing to do with them."

She frowned at him. "While I do wish the circumstances were different, I can certainly respect your wishes."

There was a moment of silence between them. So many emotions had been triggered in such a short period time, they both needed a moment to shift gears into more casual conversation.

"So," she said after a moment, "aside from the club, how are things going in your life?"

Marcus hesitated before responding. He had learned new things about himself during his time away. He wasn't sure how his aunt might respond to some of these revelations. "Well, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh?" She gave him a knowing smile. "Is it that nice bloke I met last night when I stopped by the flat upstairs?"

"Oh, no," he quickly responded. "That's Gregor. He's the club manager and he moved into the flat shortly after I hired him. It makes it much eas-- Wait. Did you say bloke?"

His aunt chuckled. "Oh, Marc. I didn't mean to offend. I've just always had the impression that you weren't one to put yourself into boxes. So since I assumed you were living there, too, your statement caused me to draw some conclusions."

"I see." He gave his aunt a curious look and relaxed a little. "No, I'm not seeing Gregor. His name is Terence. Terence Higgs. I'm sure you would have met his parents at some point, though they're both gone now. I've been living with him in his home up in York since Gregor took on managing the club."

"I can tell by the look in your eyes when you said his name that he makes you happy," she replied. "I'm glad you have someone that can be there for you."

"He's wonderful. Has the most adorable two-year-old son, Louis. I never imagined myself being someone who would be good with children, but I found myself quickly taken with him."

"You underestimate yourself, nephew. I'm certain you make a great stepfather."

Marcus laughed nervously. "I'm not sure if I'd dare consider myself his stepfather yet. Though, I certainly wouldn't dislike the title."

She took his hand in hers and gave him a smile. "You see, dear, this is why I've always been so proud of you. No matter what happens, you manage to make your way in the world. Even though you've always had a tough exterior, you really do have a big heart and deserve happiness." She checked her pocketwatch. "I am so sorry, dear, but I really do have to get going. I have an appointment at Freya's and if you're late, they make you reschedule."

"Freya's? I have a friend who used to work there. Set up his own operation now and supposedly offers more personalized service."

She stood from her seat. "Oh? Is he any good?"

"Well, I've heard some say he's the best."

"Hmmm. Well, I need to keep this appointment, but maybe next time you can give me his information and I can check him out." She reached across the bar and put her hand on his shoulder. "It was great seeing you again, Marc. I'm glad you're back."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "As am I. I'll be in touch. Maybe we can have lunch next week?"

"I'd like that." She started toward the door. He watched her until she was out of sight.

"Gregor?" He called toward the back of the club. "I'm taking the rest of the afternoon. If you need anything you know how to reach me." He threw back the remaining firewhiskey in his glass and slipped out the staff entrance. He needed to go for a walk and clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) RP AU.


End file.
